Harry Potter and the Destructive Force
by IceXD
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione where never friends? What if they stood as big rivals?What if they hated each other badly? It's Harry Potter's 6th year in Hogwart's and the “boy who lives” life is turned upside down as he gets into fights with his teachers, fr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The story belongs to the author, J.K. Rowling. Since this is my first fan fiction, I do not know if I am copying an another author's idea, so I give the author the credit. This is also my first time at attempting a fanfiction so please be aware of that. I accept constructive criticism.

Summary:  
What if Harry and Hermione where never friends? What if they stood as big rivals?What if they hated each other badly? It's Harry Potter's 6th year in Hogwart's and the "boy who lives" life is turned upside down as he gets into fights with his teachers, friends and also loses his patience with the world. He changes from a kind student, into one that's full of unimaginable fury and so begins another year of school for the famous wizard.

"Pathetic" muttered Harry. The whole world is pathetic, and against me the famous wizard thought.  
Harry Potter, "boy who lived," boarded the Hogwart's express for another "great" year at Hogwart's.  
Normally, Harry had to admit to himself, he would've been happy for another year. A chance to get away from the Dursley's, see his friends, but that wasn't the case now.

"Everyone in Hogwart's is against me. Even the one person that I would expect to be there for me. Dumbledore..." The name came out of Harry's mouth like it was full of venom.

Harry decided it was time to find a compartment, one that was alone. Harry searched many compartments, one that wasn't full of people. He searched until he found one, the only one that was empty, well almost.

"Granger"

"Potter"

The two most bitter rivals of Gryffindor, met face to face, eventually knowing an argument was sure to follow.

"Why aren't you with your so called friends, Malfoy, Zabini and those idiots, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Why should I tell you anyway?" He replied furiously.

It was bad enough that the entire Gryffindor hated him for being friends with Slytherin, and now those friends were against him too, but now Granger wanted to get into his business too. It seemed as if everyone had a thing against him, everyone thought he was a liar, a magnet to Voldemort. Everyone wanted to stay away from him.

Harry decided to sit down in the compartment and never speak to Granger again to avoid an argument and he also knew if he went to another compartment it would be worse for him.

He glanced at the scenery that unfolded to him through the windows of the compartment. The grass stretched for miles, the flowers waved rhythmically and danced but Harry didn't feel the same.  
The train came to an abrupt stop, Harry noticed the train had arrived to it's destination, Hogwart's.  
Luckily Harry already had his school clothes on, so he opened the door of the compartment and slammed the door behind him, without turning to look at his rival. It was another year at Hogwarts. Harry slowly walked to the carriages, looking along at everyone running and skipping with their friends. Harry Potter sighed, it was going to be a long year.

Harry Potter, sat alone in his carriage, waiting to be in Hogwart's. The carriage rumbled slowly through Hogsmeade to the school for witches and wizards. Harry got off the carriages at Hogwarts, carrying his foot along with him.

As Harry stepped into Hogwart's, he walked into the great hall, which was like usual at the beginning of term, full of excitement, shouts and laughter. Harry took a seat at a far away end of the Gryffindor table, away from all the other students.

Harry barely listened to the sorting hat and the sorting ceremony. He caught some phrases, and then it was on to Dumbledore's speech. All throughout the speech, Harry thought Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on him.

"_Don't get into trouble"_

When Dumbledore said this, Harry had a distant feeling it was directed toward him. Harry slightly wondered why everyone really hated him. He knew that one of the main reason was because, he after all attracted Voldemort, but why would the Slytherin's hate him?

Harry's thought's were interrupted by the sudden appearance of food, but Harry wasn't hungry or in the mood for food. He felt full, although he knew he was really starving. He decided against his mind and took a few bites so he wouldn't starve to death.

Time passed by and in time, it was time for each student to go to their respective dormitories and so Harry followed all the other students to his common room. Harry pushed his way through the crowds, bumping into many people and causing a series of angry shouts.

"What are you doing Potter? Why are you pushing everyone? Angry your friends left you?"

Harry turned around at the voice. Harry knew where that voice came from.

"Is it any of your concern in what I'm doing, Granger?"

Harry glared at Hermione in such a way that she had to admit was frightening, Hermione immediately backed down and was silenced as so was the rest of the common room.

Harry felt a little glad, that indeed he had the power to do that to most people. Everyone would know not to get in his way, and wouldn't try to get into his business, like Granger. He continued to glare menacingly before he decided to go up to the boy's dormitory. After all, he knew the following days would be long, he would have to go to classes, and face his transfiguration teacher Mcgonagall, and especially his dreaded potion teacher who, after all lived to make Harry's life miserable, and stupid.

Harry lied on his bed, wondering if he would have another nightmare with Voldemort in it. Harry slowly started to lose himself to his dreams.

Harry indeed had a dream that night, but not one with Voldemort. In it was the Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney. She looked as if she was in a trance, it was then that Harry heard her mouth moving and words came out of her mouth.

" _The boy will face danger, danger this way...He will need to find someone that will help him. He cannot be hurt. He is the only one to vanquish the dark lord. Time is already wasting"_

Harry immediately awoke with pain ripping through his forehead and his scar. He knew that the _HE _in his dreams was him.

What _danger _was coming? Harry thought and What_ partner_?


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight peered into the Gryffindor common room as Harry Potter awoke. He awoke with terriblep pain, as usual. His scar seemed to always trouble him as it burned. Harry decided to just forget about the pain and head to the Great hall. He was going to get his schedule today.

Harry slowly made his way into the Great hall. On his way he bumped into 3rd years which he roughly shoved out of his way earning himself another pair of angry shouts just like the day before.

" Stupid 3rd years" muttered Harry

Harry then continued on his way to the Great Hall, which was full of the usual shouts and yells. Harry was greeted with the sight of food scattered on all the tables. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table and ate some food before it was time for all the students to get their schedule from Professor Mcgonagall.

" Here you go Mr. Potter, You have Advanced Potions, Charm, Transfiguration..."

Harry barely listened to his Professer as he only heard the first few words she said.

" Here's your schedule Mr. Potter" Mcgonagall nearly shouted trying to make her student listen to her.

" Whatever" Harry whispered.

It seemed that his teacher had caught on to Harry's words as she questioned him on what he said.

" I said Thank You Miss..." Harry gritted the reply out as he was in no mood to talk to his teacher. She had refused to appoint him to become a Prefect and instead let Granger and the red headed Weasel instead.

Harry realized that it was time to get to his first class... Potions. Although Harry** was **friends with Slytherins, the potions teacher hadn't liked him. Harry was prepared for Snape's malign attitude toward him.

Harry got into the classroom later then some people but earlier than a few of the Slytherins. He watched as his Professor entered the classroom.

" Mr. Potter, Why are you late to class?" Snape yelled.

" Professer, I'm not as late as the Slytherin's, why aren't you questioning them?" Harry tried to keep any anger out of his voice.

" That's ten points for being late Potter, and twenty for talking back to a teacher"

Harry knew that all Gryffindors, hated him even more now. He already lost 30 points for his House.

Harry decided to take a seat but he saw that nearly all the seats were filled , except the one next to Granger's which was next to Weasel's.

Harry reluctantly took a seat next to Granger, while cursing Snape at his mind. Harry's Potions professor instructed his students to turn to page 357 in their Potion's textbook, while talking about a type of potions that give you luck called Felix Felices. Harry wasn't at all interested in the lesson until he heard the word _luck. _Snape spoke out that Felix Felices will guide you in what you want to have and it will show you how to get it. It was then that Harry felt he deserved to get some help from luck... He then had an idea. Harry decided that he should make this potion, it would help him find the _Partner _in his dreams. He didn't want to go to Dumbledore for help, so he would have to get it from this potion.


	3. Chapter 3

" Mr. Potter, can you tell me the main key of what the Felix Felices potion will give?"

Harry jumped up, startled at the sound of his professors voice. Harry didn't have a clue of the answer, he decided to just say anything.

" Is it Luck?"

Snape glanced at Harry grimly before he chose to continue talking about Felix Felices. Harry looked around at everyone in the room. The weasel was drooling, about to sleep, his past friends ( Malfoy Zabini, etc.) were playing around with paper. Everyone in the class was doing something every time Snape turned his back. Everyone except Granger. Once again, Harry was startled by his professors voice.

" Today we will make this luck potion, Don't make a mistake"

Harry could see Snape string at him and the nervous idiot Longbottom.

" Don't make a mistake, this potion is extremely hard... I will pair you up...

Potter... and Weasly, Malfoy and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, Longbottom...Granger..."

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape paired him with Weasel, maybe the dumbest kid in school ( along with Longbottom) Harry felt his anger rising. Snape knew him and the redhead don't get along.

" Now hurry up and gather with your partners next to your cauldrons."

Harry slowly made his way to his partner, while cursing at the redhead, and Snape.

When everyone was with their partners, They were instructed to make the luck potion, Felix Felices.

Harry and his partner didn't speak to each other at all, Only when asking each other to pass the ingredients, which Harry always shoved to Ron. Ron, in return would shove it back to harry. In return Harry would nearly punch Ron off his chair.

Harry and Ron's potion obviously wasn't coming out right so Harry decided to get the Weasel to help him.

" Weasly, why don't you ask Granger how to do this?"

" Why should I ?"

" Because" Harry punched Ron again but this time a little more forcefully. "We need to get this done."

Harry knew that Snape would not keep any of the students potions and if he wanted to get this Felices potion, he would need to get it right, and who else knows potions, and Transfiguration and everything else better than Granger?

Ron reluctantly asked Granger what they needed to do. Granger whispered some things to her friend and with that information, the weasel came over and told Harry.

Harry and Ron slowly brewed their potion for the next few minutes. Snape came over and observed all the potions, concluding ( very reluctantly) that Harry's potion was _fairly_ well. It was time for the next class. Snape let everyone take their potions as many hadn't worked and left a mess at the desks.

Harry rudely took the potion without even offering to let Weasel take some.

**A/N: I would like to know how many people liked my story, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next class was Charms, a class Harry didn't put any mind into and didn't care about at all. Still, Harry knew he had to go to class. Harry made his way through the corridors constantly thinking about the luck potion and who this partner may be. Harry made his way into the classroom pretty early.

In Charms the students took notes on different types of spells and cast some as well. For once, Harry found Charm's class interesting. He was learning all kinds of spells to use on Granger and Weasly, and Longbottom...and all the others.

Following Charms was Transfiguration which Harry didn't enjoy. The class was instructed to change their body into someone else by saying "_Tranculus"_ . The spell would change the voice and appearance of the caster into the one the chaster wished to change into. Harry knew that a potion could do it as well but he forgot the potions name. Although Harry was able to complete the spell fairly well and was able to change into the partner each student was assigned to, he still was angry at his teacher Mcgonagall and didn't enjoy the lesson.

Following Transfiguration, was Defense against the Dark arts, which Harry enjoyed. The students practiced defense spells and offensive spells.

After that was History of Magical creatures ( Is that a real class) and so on. After classes, Harry decided he should put the luck potion to use. He went to the Boy's bathroom hoping no one was there. He took out the potion which was held in a small glass veil.

" OOOHH! Potty is sneaking in dark potion's ! OOHH!"

" What the... Peeves!"

Harry dropped his potion to the floor in haste to hide it.

" OOHH, I got to warn everyone else"

With that the ghostly poltergeist left. Screaming everywhere about Harry sneaking a potion into the bathroom.

Harry was furious and angry. Now what... he needed that potion. Now he couldn't do anything. Harry grimly returned to the common room. It was silent and empty, as if reflecting Harry's bare and hollow emotions.

" What could I do now...?" Harry whispered to himself.

He looked around the common room. He then turned to the chairs in the common room that lay empty by the fireplace. Harry then looked a little carefully and saw a notebook with a shiny object in it.

Harry made his way to the notebook. The words _HERMIONE GRANGER _was written on it in big capitol letters. Harry then looked at the shiny object and saw it was a glass veil with liquid in it. Harry looked at the liquid in the veil and instantly knew it was a Felix Felices potion. He then had an idea. He needed that potion, and who's the best to have a potion that was perfect and wasn't made like other idiot's in the school? The bookworm. Harry took the potion and returned the notebook, wondering why Granger had left it there.

Harry then heard voices coming through the portrait. It was Granger and Weasels sister. Harry knew that if he was caught Granger would tell the teachers right away. This caused Harry to panick. He decided he had only one choice.

"_Tranculus"_ Harry knew there was one person Granger wouldn't be suspicious on and he hoped he had thought of this person completely so he would change into this person.

Harry saw Granger coming in with her friend. He also felt he was taller, like the person he wished to change into. Then Harry remembered something. What if the person he changed to was with Granger? Harry wished the person wasn't. Granger and her friend then caught sight of Harry ( Who was transformed into someone else. Granger then spoke.

" Oh there you are Ron! You look pale, we thought you went to Hogsmeade without us." Harry then remembered that all 6th years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade at the first day of classes.

" Come on Ron, We have to hurry or we won't have much time left."

Harry ( looking like Ron) then slowly walked out the door, nervous and worried at what would happen next.

**A/N : Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I have over 600 reads! Please keep read and reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked silently following his enemies, although now he had to act as their friend. He wondered what he should do and how would he escape the idiots. His thought's were interrupted by Granger.

" Ron... Don't you remember what we were going to do today?"

" No..."

" Ron, stop pretending because Ginny's here..."

" Yeah Ron, just admit it... I'll leave you guys alone now."

And with that, Weasels sister left.

Harry nearly choked. Granger...liked Weasel...? I thought Weasel could've done better...much better. Then Harry decided to use this to his advantage. He would mess up their relationship! After all, he lived to make Granger's ( And the Weasel's) day worse.

" Umm... Hermione.." Harry decided to make Ron seem dumb and stupid. " I forgot what we would do today"

" What are you saying? We were waiting for our first date in Hogsmeade! We planned everything in the Burrow."

" No we didn't Hermione"

Harry and Granger were already in Hogsmeade now, ready to enter Madame Rosemarta's (sp?) shop. Harry and Granger decided to take a seat.

" Ron...stop pretending, if this is a joke it's not working."

" It's not a joke, and I'm not supposed to even be here with you. I'm waiting for my date with Lavender"

Harry knew that Granger was breaking up inside and she was definitely angry. He watched as she stormed away with bright tears on her face.

Harry was definitely happy. He ruined no only Granger's, but Weasels life! He decided to get a butterbeer ( sp?) before he himself headed back to Hogwarts.

Harry quickly ran into the boy's bathroom to change back into himself. He couldn't wait to see how Granger would act when Weasel came up to her without knowing what happened. He was sure the Weasel would be heart broken and maybe even injured.

Harry made his way to the common room. There he saw stupid Patil and Brown trying to console Granger. He could see that she had cleaned away the tears that once had poured out of her eyes. When she glanced at him, he smirked causing her to glare back at him.

Harry laughed once again inside himself. He jumped up the stairs to the Boy's dormitory where he saw the Weasel sleeping, not even knowing what happened. Harry went to his bed and slept.

The next day Harry woke up and headed for the Great hall swiftly, hoping to catch the action he created. He entered the spacious Great hall, Full of shouts and noises.

Harry took a seat at his usual area. He waited until Granger came as he had come pretty early. Granger came looking angry with a pleading and clueless Ron in back of her. It seemed the whole Great hall had queited down when they came because they could sense a fight. Harry listened carefully at everything that the Weasel and Granger was saying.

" But Hermione...What did I do wrong?"

Granger then turned around.

" You know what you did Ron, you know!"

" No I don't Hermione, I never did anything to you! Can you just forget about this and act like nothing happened?"

Harry knew that was the wrong thing to say, He knew what was coming, and everyone else in the Great hall did too. That moment, Granger turned around, and she smacked her best friend so hard it almost made Harry flinch.

With that, Granger left and Harry laughed, but kept it quiet. Harry was already wondering what he would do next, he knew he should make Granger's life even more miserable.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed before Harrry realized he forgot all about the Felix Felices potion. He decided that he should use it at the end of the day, after classes. So, once again Harry made himself to the Great hall, thinking of strategies that would make Granger miserable. He could see that in the past few days Granger and Weasel became friends again. This made Harry irritated, it seemed to him a plan had failed.

After eating some food, Harry hurried to his first class of the day, Potions. On his way Harry thought of a clever plan into getting Granger into trouble, but he wondered if it would work. Harry got to the Dungeons which the Potions class would take place in and he took a seat, but this time willingly next to Granger. Harry made it in time to see his Professor head into the class.

" Today, we will do something dangerous... and risky... so hurry up and partner up with the person

next to you...no objections-even if you don't like your partner."

" Now, turn to page 778, read paragraph 21, lines 1-7. The potion we will be making is the _Infernus Black, _a potion that we will give its victim act delusional. Do not drop this on yourself. If any mistakes occur, the victim will face severe danger and consequences."

Harry sat in his chair next to Granger not listening to a word his Professor said. He only knew, that they were making a potion and that this would be a great opportunity to get Granger into trouble.

The class began their work on the potion. Harry and Granger's potion turned black after they had added all the necessary ingredients. This meant that they had success in their potion. Harry was glad that Granger thought he was doing work because he wasn't. She was the one who added all the ingredients into the potion and he would stir the potion when he needed to.

As the class waited for Snape to check on their respective potion, Harry eyed Granger to see when to she would look another way, other then to the potion. It didn't seem that would happen as Granger kept her eyes on the potion, but she then turned around and Harry took this to his advantage. As he saw that no one in the class was looking at him, working on their potions or waiting for Snape, Harry slowly moved his hand to the cauldron that held the potion. Harry slowly tipped the potion onto him and watched as the potion and cauldron fell on him. As everyone turned around to see what caused this sound and commotion, Harry jumped from his seat, hoping Snape was looking. He then shouted loudly hoping his plan would work and Granger would be into trouble.

" Granger, why did you drop the potion on me!"

Harry was unable to see anyone else's reaction as everything started to spin, and heard strange noises before his body lost his balance and he collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry groaned, the boy-who-lived woke up to white sheets, and a white room with white beds. Harry knew this place all to well. The hospital wing...

Harry groaned in pain as he felt pain in his forehead. He reached for his glasses but before he could do that, he felt an object being put on him. Harry realized it was his glasses that was being put on him and waited for his vision to clear. Harry looked at the direction of the person that put his glasses on for him.

" What the? Granger, what are you doing here?"

He could see Granger was crying, there were dried tears on her. For a moment, Harry felt sorry for her but he returned to his normal self. Harry nearly laughed, Granger was crying! This was a moment of a lifetime.

" I'm really sorry for what I did Pot-_Harry_ - I hadn't realized that my hand had pushed the cauldron on you."

What the hell was going on here? Was all Harry could think. Since when does Granger say Harry? Harry then realized that Granger thought she had dropped the potion on him! Harry would have fallen out of the bed he was in if it wasn't for the headache he was feeling. He could see Granger was truly sorry for something she didn't really do.

" Grange- Hermione" Harry used all his willpower to call Granger by her first name, without being forced too. ( When he was Ron, he was forced to say Hermione- because Ron called Granger by her first name. )

" What are you doing here? Don't you hate me?"

" Well yes, but If eel that I'm responsible though..."

" ...How long am I going to have to stay here?"

" About a week"

Harry couldn't believe this! He needed to find the partner! He need to use the Felix Felices potion! Harry decided that he couldn't do anything but he then had an idea. He could use this to his advantage! If he faked pain, he could get Granger to do his homework and all sort's of stuff!

Harry was unable to keep thinking about things to make Granger do and how to make her do it because, he, once again collapsed on his bed.

It was pretty long before Harry woke up again, but this time saw Granger... nearly sleeping on him!

Harry tried to move quietly without disturbing Granger but couldn't. Why was Granger still here?

Harry was about to wake up his enemy but decided against it, as he saw she was sleeping peacefully.

For a brief moment Harry looked somewhere else. He remembered when he and Granger became enemies.

_FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was the beginning of first year, and Harry sat on the Hogwarts express. He was definitely mad. He was mad that everyone at the train platform kept looking at him. He was alone and thinking of the fact that everyone was looking at him like he was some sort of interesting discovery._

_The compartment door opened, and in stepped a girl with bushy, brown hair._

" _Have you seen Trevor, he's a friends frog and he's-"_

" _NO!"_

_Harry hadn't meant to shout but he wasn't in a good mood._

_The girl then glared at Harry and Harry then glared back at her with just as much intensity._

_END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

From then on, a rivalry that lasted 6 years so far was created.

Harry turned back and looked at Granger. He had to admit she had changed. He did too. Everyone pretty much did. He stared at Granger again. He could see her bushy hair was becoming more straight, but barely. The way the moonlight hit her face made her very ( Harry hated to admit it) pretty. Still, Harry forgot those thoughts as he realized it was nighttime, and Granger was still his enemy, and he fell asleep.

Harry once again had a dream as he slept, but this time it wasn't much of a nightmare.

_In his dream, Harry saw himself, standing with someone, who Harry made out as a girl. There was fire and smoke everywhere. He could see hundreds of dark cloaked figures everywhere; dead. He could see many Hogwarts students on the ground too, yet he couldn't make out any of their faces. Harry then saw himself turn and face the person/ girl that Harry barely made out as, and say something he thought he would have never said._

" _I love you Hermione!"_

_The girl then face d him too, and replied._

" _I love you too Harry!" _

Harry woke up swiftly, cursing himself. He just said **he **loved Granger! This was stupid, his dreams were probably lying to him too, he would never have said that he loved Granger.

Harry looked next to him, Granger was still there. She was still sleeping! Wasn't Granger supposed to go to classes? Harry was about to wake her up, but then stopped. He couldn't stop making Granger's life miserable, it was like what his Potion's professor did to him. He decided to just let her sleep, and miss classes. Harry decided to quietly leave the hospital wing and head to the Great hall. He couldn't hear the loud sounds of classes going on. Harry wondered what was wrong. He then realized that today wasn't classes. It was Saturday! He wasn't making Granger's life miserable by making her sleep on Saturday! Harry sighed and decided to return to the Hospital wing and sleep before anyone found out he was gone.


End file.
